Death Letter
by Arlef
Summary: Based on 'Death Letter' by The White Stripes. Read it and find out. One chapter story. Michael's POV.


Disclaimer: The song is by Meg and Jack White, the wonderful White Stripes. They rock.  
  
A/N: This is a depressive type of fic, and nothing turns out perfect. Michael and Mia don't date for long, and Michael and Lilly don't talk at all. Lilly's a bit of a bitch too, at first. It'll make sense when you read it though. But be a champ, and please review. Thanks.  
  
****  
  
Death Letter  
  
By The White Stripes.  
  
I got a letter this morning, what do you reckon it read?  
  
It said the girl you love is dead  
  
I got a letter this morning what do you reckon it read?  
  
Said, Hurry hurry, because the gal you love is dead  
  
Well I packed up my suitcase, took off down the road  
  
When I got there she was, laying on the cooling board  
  
Packed up my suitcase and I took off down the road  
  
When I got there she was laying on the cooling board  
  
It looked like ten thousand people standing around the burying ground  
  
I didnt know I loved her, til they began to let her down  
  
looked like ten thousand, people standing around the burying ground  
  
I didnt know I loved her, til they began to let her down  
  
You know its so hard to love someone that dont love you  
  
Dont look like satisfaction, dont care what you do  
  
so hard to love someone that dont love you  
  
Dont look like satisfaction, and I dont care what you do  
  
Well I got up this morning the break of day  
  
just hugging the pillow, she used to lay  
  
got up this morning would you believe the break of day  
  
just hugging the pillow, where my baby used to lay  
  
****  
  
Michael made his way to the letterbox, as the postman drove off. He flicked through them without care, and then stopped suddenly as he saw a letter from his sister.   
  
'What does she want?' he thought to himself. Then all the memories of his childhood came flooding in.  
  
It'd been 8 years since he spoke to his sister. After high school he left the Moscovitz household, cutting all ties with them too. Occasionally his mother would call, and they would have the usual boring chat, and then they'd hang up, dreading the next call in a months time. But Lilly, she never talked to Michael. After he embarrassed her on her cable show, he could have been dead for all she cared. Michael would watch her show on cable, and be happy for her, but he was happy with their current situation. He liked not talking to his sister, it was peaceful. He was happy. So was she. They were both successful, and both fairly rich.  
  
Michael opened his front door and took a seat on the couch. Thoughts still ran through his head, and they hit on a certain topic Michael always regretted. Mia. His little sister's best friend. And also the Princess of Genovia. Lilly knew Michael liked Mia. Lilly knew Mia liked Michael. They dated for about a month, and then broke it off after the cable show incident. Mia was just as mad as Lilly was, and then she just flew off to Genovia. That was when Michael left for a town far far away from New York. He never stopped loving her though.  
  
Michael ripped open the envelope and began to read.  
  
**  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
I know we haven't spoke in 8 years, but something has happened that demands such sibling rivalries to cease. It is regarding Mia. I don't know if you have heard or not, but I thought it best to write to you. I know you cared for Mia. I know you loved her. I regret to say that she is dead. Her funeral is in one day's time. Please find enclosed one ticket to Genovia, for the funeral. I shall see you there.  
  
Your sister,   
  
Lilly.  
  
**  
  
Michael re-read the letter, tears forming. His heart began to hurt, and he found it hard to breath. His whole world seemed to come crashing down, and he fell from the chair, kneeling on the ground.  
  
"No," he sobbed. "Please, no. It can't be true."  
  
After some time, he pulled himself up from the floor and made his way to his room. The plane left 6am the next morning. He began to pack, and with deep regret packed the one grey suit he owned, the one he wore to his father's funeral.  
  
Michael felt numb as he arrived in Genovia. A driver was waiting for him and took him straight to the palace. As he entered the building, he felt as if he was 17 again. His mother was there, as was Mia's mother Helen, and her husband Mr Giovanni. Even Shameeka and Tina was there, as was Boris and Kenny. And then Lilly entered the room. They stared at each other for the first time in 8 years.  
  
"Michael," mumbled Lilly, who ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Jesus Lil," said Michael, trying to be strong. "How?"  
  
"A car accident."  
  
He turned to Helen and gave her a hug. He repeated the same with everyone in the room, and then was taken to his room. He dropped his bags and took a seat on the bed. There he sobbed.  
  
The next day, Michael with all his strength dressed. Lilly came to pick him up, and together, arm in arm, they made their way to the church. His heart broke as he saw the coffin sitting there, under the cross. They took a seat in the front row, and Michael held his sister's hand throughout the ceremony, even when she stood to make a speech.  
  
"Mia will not be forgotten," ended Lilly.  
  
As they sat back down, Michael noticed the number of people who had come to remember her. There must have been thousands. Michael caught the eye of Lars as he helped carry the coffin to the car. They nodded slightly to each other, a tear falling from both of them.  
  
As Mia was rested into the ground, Michael thought to himself.  
  
'I love you Mia. I never stopped.'  
  
After what seemed the longest time, they made their way back to the palace for the wake. Michael was steered towards Mia's room. Lilly left him there for a moment of reflection, and he laid on her bed, hugging her pillow and taking in her smell. Someone came to the door. It was Mia's Grandmere.  
  
"Michael," she said. "Mia's death is a tragedy. But know this. She loved you. She told me not two days before she died."  
  
And then she left. Michael gripped the pillow even harder, staring into a photo that was taken in high school. It was of her and Michael, together. 


End file.
